


Cyanide

by khanberbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanberbatch/pseuds/khanberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little fic that involves Sherlock baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyanide

“John, how much cyanide is too much cyanide?”  
Sherlock looks at the bowl of cake batter in front of him and then back to the bottle of poison in his hand  
“Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?”  
“Baking a cake. I plan on giving it to Mycroft.”  
“No! Sherlock, any cyanide is too much cyanide! You do _not_ poison family members!”  
Sherlock scoffs and turns toward John,  
“I don’t want to _kill_ him. I only want to scare him.”  
“No. No, Sherlock, absolutely not.”  
“Not even just to see what happens?”  
“No!”  
Sherlock dramatically places the bottle of cyanide on the counter and sulks his way over to the sofa, where he flops down and flings his limbs out across it.  
John peers into the bowl of cake batter, and deciding he doesn’t know what else may be in it, dumps it in the bin.  
“Why would you want to poison Mycroft?”  
Sherlock rolls his eyes  
“Obvious.”  
“If it’s just because he’s a prick, that’s no reason to poison people. Even if you don’t plan on killing them.”  
“If that were the reason, I would be making many more cakes.”  
“No more baking for you.”  
Sherlock huffs and grumpily rolls onto his side, away from John.  
John sighs and rubs his temples. Sherlock can be hell, but god, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this a 221b, but i didnt want to bother with the editing out of a few letters. oh well.


End file.
